


The Doctor, Last Time Lord of Gallifrey, Gentelman Adventurer

by Konda



Category: Doctor Who, Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konda/pseuds/Konda
Summary: We already know what happens if you use a dimensional transportation device at the exact same moment one uses a stasis bomb. Well what happens if we add a cross-dimensional space and time-ship into the equation.Btw. I Own neither Doctor Who nor Girl Genius. I am neither Rich nor creative enough for that.





	The Doctor, Last Time Lord of Gallifrey, Gentelman Adventurer

The cloister bell rung. Nowadays it was not that uncommon to hear that sound, it seemed to be the unwritten fact of the universe that wherever a catastrophic failure of spacetime happened, it happened to be in the current path of this type 40. Tardis.  
  
“HoldonHoldonHoldon!” The frenetically shouted exclamations of a man running along a shacking corridor can be heard at the Centre Console, which itself is shuddering in arrhythmic whooshes and wheezes.  
  
Said man appears. Considering his rashly thrown together clothes he seems to have been woken abruptly. While the right shoe seems to be missing, the left foot is the only one that has a sock on it. The shirt is buttoned up wrong, the jacket is missing, and the tie is severely askew.  
  
He reaches the Console immediately glances at the monitor, frenetically pushes buttons, cranks levers and operates pumps. After 30 seconds of him whizzing about the room, the shacking stops, and the noises abate.  
  
“Well that was a bit of a mess wasn’t it? What’s wrong lass tummy ache?” He teasingly asks in the direction of the console. Only to be interrupted by the doors of the ship being flung open.  
  
With a fair amount of noise three people, a weasel and a cat in a greatcoat come tumbling into the Tardis.  
  
  
Far above the dome that encloses Mechanicsburg, in fact too far to be seen with the naked eye even from an airship, to be very exact in low orbit sits a blue box silently humming and turning its doors closed.  
  
  
“Well I haven’t had uninvited guest in quite some time.” The Doctor mused. “Please excuse my rather dishevelled looks. You have woken me up after quite a long work day. My name is the Doctor might I inquire the gentleman’s and of course the young ladies’ names?”  
  
The only answer the male was apparently willing to give was of a nonverbal kind. Namely an assortment of thrown weapons. The Doctor dealt with them by dodging, catching, catching, dodging, dodging and finally dodging.  
  
After that he let one of the Tardis´s internal security measures deal with him. To be precise the man was encased in a cylindrical forcefield which left him not much to do but rage impotently against the field.  
  
The Doctor turned around to talk to the girls and if you were to consider the fact that the cat was standing on two legs, apparently also the cat. “So, Ladies from the looks you’ve both got guns and you are also carrying several other implements that can be used for violence. Would you mind promising me not to use them? It is rather pointless as you have just seen.”  
  
“As long as you promise not to harm us in any way shape or form and let us go. We can do that.” The Woman in purple hastily stated.  
  
“Well no one is keeping you here. The door is over there.” The Doctor grinned with a bit of mirth in his eyes. He had the right to be annoyed, they woke him rather rudely after all.  
  
Immediately that woman turned around and stormed towards the doors, flung them open, looked around, jumped back and shrieked.  
  
“If you want to end up somewhere specific I’d have to know where first and for your information travel time may vary.” The Doctor said with a smug grin.  
  
The Orange haired one reacted to her companions’ plight by looking what had distressed her so heavily. Apparently, either it´s dimensional properties or their current position stumped her for a second. Exactly one second.  
  
“Ohmygowheareinorbit.Waitaminute.Isthisafourdimensionaltessereactasdescribedinpauklofcarawedenssecondattemptatcrossdimensionalmechanics.” This went on for a few more seconds until she had to breathe.  
  
He was intrigued. Ha hadn’t expected someone from a planet with the level of technology her clothes suggested, to even have heard of a Tesseract. This bore investigation, besides the fact that the same could be said for her sudden appearance in the Tardis. Now the only question was how to get her to talk. She seemed to be interested in the Tardis. Time for a little boasting.  
  
“I do not know who Paukl of Carweden is or was, but this is my T.A.R.D.I.S. It stands for time and relative dimension in space. It is a sentient Time and Spaceship that has carried me from one end of the universe to the other. From adventure to adventure. Would you believe my granddaughter came up with that name?”  
  
At that the Lady in violet was shocked out of her stupor. “It´s sentient? Like the Castle?”  
  
That further intensified his interest. Sentient objects normally necessitate an industrialized civilisation, which was again contradicted by their clothes. This started to smell of an adventure. “I am familiar with several sentient pieces of architecture. Including some castles. Would you mind being more precise?”  
  
“Castle Heterodyne! My family’s seat for several centuries.” He listened intently. So, she was a form of nobility. Hopefully not a princess or a queen. That tended to create problems. There was a certain amount of trepidation in her voice, but it was mostly overshadowed by the possessiveness and pride she seemed to have for both the Castle and her family.  
  
Let´s see what kind of ruler she is. By needling her a bit. “Doesn’t ring a bell no. Where exactly is it?” He asked in a slightly annoying voice.  
  
“Mechanicsburg?” She was visibly baffled by that question. The tone in which she answered was sign enough of that. This again increases the chance that her family is significantly important. Or that she is deluding herself about her own importance. Doesn’t look like that type of girl though. She seems to be an honest hard-working girl who has been through a lot of stress recently. Let’s roll the needling back a bit. We don’t need to stress her out further.  
  
In a softer voice he questioned her further. “There are many towns with that name in all of time and space. I´d need it a bit more detailed.”  
“Mechanicsburg at the source of the dyne in the Carpathian Mountains in Europe, Earth, Sol!” It was clear that she thought he was playing a prank on her. The exasperation had been replaced by a fair bit of frustration and anger.  
  
“Oh Dear. I think miss, one of us is a fair bit farther away from home than previously assumed.” That had shocked him. With a certain amount of fear, he ran towards the console monitor and took a second closer look at what it showed him.


End file.
